1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of the art relating to automatic design of a logical circuit, more specifically, the present invention is used for synthesizing an architecture template of a special purpose processor.
2. Prior Art
One of Design Systems for Special Purpose Processors is SYARDS ("Special Purpose Processor Design System Realizing Algorithm Described by Higher Level Language" by Ikenaga and Shirai, in Thesis of Information Processing Society of Japan, Vol. 32, No.11, pp. 1445-1456, 1991) ("Evaluation of Hardware-oriented and Software-oriented Approach in Design System for Special Purpose Processors (SYARDS) by Hiwatashi and Shirai, in 49th National Convention of Information Processing Society of Japan, Collected theses, 4L-8, pp. 6-101-102, 1994). In SYARDS, when a signal processing algorithm and sample data are inputted, hardware description of the special purpose processor optimized for the signal processing algorithm and sample data, and a binary code of the signal processing algorithm operated in the special purpose processor are synthesized.
However, SYARDS has a problem such that architecture of an assumed processor is fixed. There arises no problem in the case of a signal processing algorithm which is adapted to the fixed processor architecture, but not in that case, an optimal special purpose processor can not be necessarily synthesized. There are various signal processing algorithms, and an adaptable scope of fixed processor architecture is not very wide.